Camino de Flores
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Aigami Diva se encuentra en aprietos, su compañero de juegos se le ha declarado ¿Como debería responder a estos sentimientos? Transcendshipping, AU.


El amor puede ser un tanto curioso, un tanto extraño cabría decir.

Aigami Diva se encuentra en una disyuntiva, ante las palabras que ha escuchado decir. En sus mejillas el rubor se encuentra establecido y no parece que se difuminará pronto.

¿Y cómo hacerlo, cuando ese chico ha sido tan abierto con sus sentimientos?

Desde pequeño siempre había ido de un lugar a otro junto con su hermana menor Sera, después de que protección infantil les salvase de su tutor, un hombre que a duras penas les daba de comer y les hacía mendigar para no dormir en las frías calles si es que no llegaban con la cuota establecida.

Varias veces tuvieron la opción de ser adoptados por separado, cosa que nunca permitieron, eran los dos o ninguno, era la frase de cada uno hasta que un día uno de los visitantes tomo la decisión que cambiaría su vida.

Shadi Shin les había adoptado, un hombre que tenía una casa hogar para niños como ellos, niños ya mayores que no serían tan fáciles de ser adoptados por las familias jóvenes que siempre elegían a niños menores o a bebés.

Si bien Aigami Diva tenía sus reservas para con su nuevo padre, todos sus miedos y temores se fueron al ver como a cada uno de ellos les trataba con respeto y amor.

—La vida puede ser dura, pero no por ello deja de ser hermosa, son las experiencias que forman al hombre, pero no debemos dejarnos aplastar por ellas, en cada uno de nosotros esta la voluntad de ser personas de bien que pueden ayudar a los demás.

Fueron las palabras que su padre le dio, las que le guiaron a convertirse en una especie de hermano mayor para los demás niños, puesto que él también quería ser de utilidad.

El tiempo había pasado, un año después fue cuando _ambos _se conocieron, un chico de su edad con un peculiar tono de cabello, junto a él su padre, al parecer eran ambos extranjeros.

—Por favor ve y muéstrale el lugar a nuestro invitado —fue la petición que le hizo Shadi a Aigami, este ni tardo ni perezoso tomo la mano del chico y le llevo con él.

Si bien en un principio pensó que no podrían congeniar por lo tímido que podía ser con las personas nuevas fue la constante presencia lo que les hizo cercanos.

Aigami Diva nunca conoció a su madre, pero podría jurar que ella tendría una sonrisa tan bella como la de Yugi, aquel chico japonés que día a día venia tras el trabajo de su padre en las excavaciones.

(_)

Fueron las palabras que no pensó jamás oír las que le dejaron apesadumbrado.

—Me gustas —fue la declaración de Yugi Mutou, una que no supo cómo tomar y ante ello el chico solo pudo salir corriendo.

El padre de Yugi Mutou era un famoso arqueólogo, al fin habían terminado las excavaciones y preparativos, en una semana regresarían a Japón, ese era el adiós, puesto que desde entonces Yugi no había vuelto a visitarlo.

Era la noche antes del vuelo, Shadi Shin siempre había tenido un sexto sentido para reconocer los sentimientos de las personas, era esa peculiar forma de ver a través de los corazones de la gente que le permitía saber sobre sus intenciones como también reconocer la tristeza de cada uno de sus hijos y ahora desde hace tanto tiempo el mayor de ellos parecía tener problemas.

Esperó a que todos fueran a sus habitaciones y entonces hablar con él en privado.

—¿Puedo pasar? —fue la pregunta que hizo después de tres toques a su puerta.

—Adelante —respondió Aigami quien se encontraba sentado en su cama con la piyama blanca ya puesta.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó después de cerrar la puerta y apoyarse de esta.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría? —sonrió, pero ante su mirada su sonrisa se desdibujó, no podía mentirle, no a él— Padre —le llamo sin verle— ¿Por qué le empiezas a gustar a alguien?

—Entonces es eso —dijo por lo bajo Shadi, por otra parte las mejillas de Aigami se ruborizaron— el amor es un sentimiento especial e inigualable, las personas no pueden evitar sentir algo por otra, a veces es solo atracción física, otras veces es por su forma de ser, también el cómo les hace sentirse al estar con esa persona ¿Acaso te gusta alguien?

—¡No! —grito abochornado—¡Es solo ese chico! —desvío la mirada apenado— ¿Por qué tenía que confesarse así cuando de todos modos se ira?

Shadi suspiro, —Fue por eso mismo, cuando quieres mucho a alguien debes hacérselo saber, el amor puede ser irracional, a veces ilógico, pero no por ello malo. La pregunta es ¿Qué quieres hacer con estos sentimientos?

—Bueno yo...

•

•

•

•

Se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del jardín delantero, su cabello ondeaba ante la brisa veraniega. Era ahora o nunca pensó Aigami Diva. Después de todo si él había tenido el valor de declarársele debía obtener una respuesta ¿Verdad? Sin embargo no espero que Yugi Mutou hablara primero.

—Lamento no haber venido antes, podría decirte que era por la mudanza, pero eso sería mentirte —dijo sin verle— lo cierto es que fue por mi cobardía —se levantó de su asiento y se giró a verlo— Sabes, hace poco mi profesor hablo sobre las características del cuerpo humano, más bien sobre las diferencias que tiene el cuerpo de un hombre y una mujer —apretó las manos vueltas puños— ¿Sabías que los chicos no podemos tener bebés? —las muestras de lágrimas se empezaron a notar en sus orbes, sus cejas se habían arqueado con pesar— ¡Es tan injusto! —dijo molesto, su labio inferior temblaba— porque yo quiero tener los bebés de Aigami —las lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin medir.

Fue entonces que Aigami Diva comprendió aquel sentimiento llamado amor. Aquel que le hacía estrujar el corazón al ver a la persona amada de tal forma.

Le abrazo con premura, entonces sin duda alguna pudo decir —Entonces cásate conmigo.

(_)

La ceremonia fue en el jardín, con solo la ropa que traían puesta, una corona de flores en el cabello hecha por Sera.

Los invitados a la boda fueron los hermanos menores de Aigami que habían formado un círculo.

Un par de palabras entre las promesas y el beso dado.

—¿Me esperaras? —fue la pregunta de Yugi Mutou quien no podía detener el llanto.

—Siempre —la promesa de Aigami Diva quien se había arrodillado para tomar su mano y depositar un beso en el dorso de esta.

•

•

•

•

El tiempo paso y con este Aigami había tomado el lugar de su padre y mentor, creando una asociación para los niños que no tenían hogar brindándoles apoyo en educación, además de enseñándoles una forma de trabajo honrado y justo.

Como de costumbre cada día era agotador entre la casa hogar y el nuevo centro, fue en una mañana de martes que su padre le pidió de favor ir por un paquete en el cual tuvo que reorganizar su día e ir primero a la sucursal de correo.

Una pequeña caja fue lo que le entregó la chica amablemente, algo curioso sin lugar a dudas, sin embargo no le había prestado atención.

A medio camino su móvil sonó, con cuidado lo saco de su bolsillo, era un mensaje, uno demasiado simple, pero significativo.

"—Estoy aquí

—Y"

Corrió lo más que le dieron las piernas hasta llegar a la casa hogar, fue entonces que le vio con la chaqueta azul cobalto y el pantalón del mismo tono, parecía un uniforme y no fue una equivocación al tomarle del brazo observando que efectivamente traía el uniforme de su escuela.

—¿Yugi?

—Te lo dije, volvería cuando me graduara —sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Pero... —se detuvo al sentir una mano en su hombro, se giró para ver a su padre detrás de él, pronto recordó el paquete y lo extendió hacia su persona, pero este negó.

—Vamos ábrelo.

Fueron las palabras que le dejaron confundido a Aigami Diva. Sin embargo haciendo caso hizo lo propio.

Dentro un velo blanco se encontraba, observó a su padre y en su rostro una sonrisa había.

—Entonces...

—Vamos el novio también ha estado esperando esto —fue la respuesta que le dio. Aigami asintió mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas, que su padre les aceptara a ambos era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado.

Coloco el velo encima de él, mientras acomodaba la parte delantera hacia atrás escucho su voz.

—Nada mal, pero creo que falta algo más —fueron las palabras de Sera quien extendía la corona de flores hacia su hermano— ¡Ahora a preparar una boda! —exclamo feliz al ver a la joven pareja.

No pudo evitar reír por la efusividad de su hermana ante la celebración, aún más al ver como todos sus hermanos menores ayudaban para arreglar el patio de la estancia.

Sintió su mano tomar la suya mientras veía hacia al frente igual que él —lamento ser egoísta, sé que no podre darte hijos, pero aun así quiero cuidar de todos tus niños.

—Pero estando tú a mi lado ¿Qué más puedo pedir? —fue la respuesta sincera que ofreció Aigami, siendo que el amor era así, ilógico, a veces extraño, un tanto loco, pero inigualable y lo que sentía por Yugi era algo que no cambiara por nada en el mundo, además siempre habría la posibilidad de adoptar aunque solo el tiempo diría lo que podría pasar, miró el cielo azul, hacia un agradable día ¿Y qué mejor que celebrarlo con una boda?

Aprovechando que su chico aún tenía la vista al frente beso su mejilla, pronto observó el color carmín inundar su rostro.

¿Si esto no era felicidad que podría ser?

* * *

_**Hace tiempo que tenía en mente esta peculiar shipp, sin embargo fue hasta hace unos días que la idea se formó y el borrador se creó, fue hasta hoy que pude corregirle y al fin subirlo, cuando pienso en Aigami Diva no puedo evitar pensar en algo similar a Malik o a Ryou, los tres con un pasado trágico, solo un villano mal entendido que buscaba ¿Ser feliz? Si, el chico no lo hizo de la mejor forma, pero no pude evitar darle un final donde lo tuviese. En fin gracias por llegar hasta aquí, si te gusto no olvides votar y comentar, eso me haría muy feliz. Se les ama, saludos.**_


End file.
